Benefits from other Friends
by DemiandSelenaFan
Summary: Title sucks A pair are more than friends less than bf & gf its not Sonny and Chad... Friends with benefits always leads to more though.. just not in the way we expect. Response to lunamoon89's challenge One shot review please dedicated to everafterjunkie!


**Hey this is a little one shot I came up with after reading about lunamoon89's challenge. It's a friends with benefits one-shot with a difference.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**This is dedicated to Everafterjunkie because she writes AWESOME stuff that I love :D and because her pen name actually describes me too. (I read/watch books and movies for the happy endings)**

Sonny looked over at Chad in the cafeteria.

He was eating a lobster, laughing snottily with his cast.

The way he looked at them though, it made her want to throw back up her lunch.

He looked happy, kind, nice.

He didn't glare at them in disgust and horror, as he did with her.

Sonny stirred the melted remains on her vanilla fro-yo, the dye from the sprinkles making a kaleidoscope of colours in the gloop.

And like she always did Sonny found the beauty in this moment.

She thought it was amazing how she had ended up here, in the cafeteria of Condor Studios, mad at Chad Dylan Cooper for not liking So Random!

She was basking in her happiness when she heard a loud MOO coming from the pocket in her dress, as it vibrated against her stomach.

She blushed as everyone, including Chad, who frowned, looked over at her.

Truth was Chad was wondering if Sonny was getting a text from her boyfriend.

Sonny didn't have a boyfriend.

But Chad didn't know that.

Sonny clicked into the message and frowned herself, wrinkling her forehead.

_To: Sonny_

_From: Tawni_

_Hey, the rest of the cast is a lunch. Come to the dressing room ;)_

_T xx_

What the hell?

Sonny stared at the screen.

What was Tawni talking about.

Everyone was seated at the Random! table bar Tawni.

Nico and Grady were having a popcorn fight, and Zora was poring over some new invention.

Sonny glanced up when she saw Skylar excuse himself from the Falls' table.

He walked quickly, swiftly from the cafeteria, his phone in his hand.

Sonny, bored, and full, decided to follow him.

She rose and half walked half ran after him, dumping the remains of her fro-yo in the trash.

What she didn't notice was Chad, staring after his co-star and favourite Random! as they walked away.

Sonny paused at she reached the door of her dressing room.

She was wondering what in the world was up with Tawni.

She was pretty sure that text hadn't been meant for her eyes.

She put her hand on the knob of her door to the dressing room and she twisted it.

_Unlocked, score. _

She pressed into the door, and it clicked open.

Sonny held her breath for a second expecting someone to ask her what she was doing from inside the room.

Instead she heard the oddest sound.

It was a giggling girly laugh.

"Oh god Skylar," she heard a familiar voice moan.

Tawni?

She pushed the door open a little more, and peered into the room.

And there on the chaise lounge, were Skylar and Tawni lying down, on top of one another, Tawni's legs wrapped around Skylar's in a very compromising position.

Tawni's hand were tangled in Skylar's light brown locks, and Skylar's hands were on the small of Tawni's back.

But most importantly (and surprisingly) Tawni's lips were on Skylar's and they didn't look like they were coming up for air anytime soon.

"Jesus," Sonny whispered under her breath, as Tawni pulled back and looked down at Skylar, oblivious to her audience.

"This whole friends with benefits thing is so working for me," Skylar whispered huskily, as Tawni grinned seductively.

Just as Tawni leaned back into kiss Skylar again, and his hand moved up under the hem of her t-shirt, Sonny decided she'd seen enough for one life time and moved to close the door.

She caught her breath when someone whispered low in her ear, their breath tickling her, "spying, Munroe?"

Sonny jumped about half a mile in the air, and had to suppress a squeal.

"Chad," she spat-whispered, when she had regained control, "what are you doing?"

Chad's blue eyes twinkled down at her.

"I could ask you the same thing," he pointed out, grinning a little at the blush that spread through Sonny's cheeks.

"This is So Random!'s part of the lot Chad," she muttered, scared to raise her voice.

She was still facing the slightly ajar door, and was deathly afraid of being discovered.

"What's going on in there?" Chad stepped forward, so he was right behind Sonny, and she was fixed between him and the door.

She couldn't see his face, but she could imagine his eyes going wide (super wide) as he saw Skylar and Tawni sucking face.

"Ew he's making out with that _Random!_" Chad grimaced.

Sonny spun around, anger rising, indignant.

How dare he say that about Tawni.

Okay secretly she was almost in tears because his statement basically meant he would never want to kiss her.

And she _really_ wanted to kiss him.

I mean really.

But when she turned on her heel to face Chad, she found herself pressed right up against his chest.

Sonny caught her breath and glanced up at Chad.

He was gazing down at her with those gorgeous blue eyes of his, capturing her attention, almost causing her to lose her train of thought, as she, and he for that matter, unconsciously leaned forward.

Sonny caught herself at the last minute, blinking rapidly, and whispered low, "are you saying you'd never kiss a Random! Chad?"

She was breathing quickly, short sharp breathes, as was he, so that when their chests rose and fell, they were almost touching each other.

But Sonny knew if he even grazed his hand with hers she wouldn't be able to resist kissing him.

"I'm saying no such thing," Chad corrected her, still gazing down at her stupidly cute face, "I'm saying I would never kiss Blondie."

He was whispering, and had moved closer, so his lips were at her ear, almost touching them, breathing, tickling her.

Oh god, she thought as his hands wrapped around her waist, closing what tiny little space was between them.

His bare arms were touching her, sending shivers up and down her spine.

_This feels way too good to be healthy_, a voice told her, as she didn't pull away.

"So," she began even though her conscious mind was screaming at her to not say what she was planning on saying, "you wouldn't mind kissing, say, me, for example?"

She glanced up to Chad's eyes, and saw a look of shock pass through them.

He was used to such a bold, daring Sonny.

He liked it.

He moved his lips from her ear, so that his face was right in front of hers, his breath now on her mouth.

"No," he whispered so low only she could hear, and sending such a violent wave of shivers down her body she had to bite her lip, and grab on to Chad, her arms around his neck, to stop herself from collapsing, when he continued, "I wouldn't mind kissing you at all."

He leaned down and she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes, as their lips met, softly quickly, before Sonny, who had been waiting so long for this, in a fit of passion, pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

They both closed their eyes, and as she felt Chad's tongue running along her bottom lip, she granted him entry and moaned deep in her throat, (and louder than she thought) as he ran his tongue along hers.

He pulled his tongue from her mouth and moved his hands so he was totally encircling her, and hugged her closer.

He bit her bottom lip so hard it actually hurt, but she couldn't care less.

It was a good kind of pain.

"Oh my god," Sonny and Chad jumped apart surprised to see Tawni and Skylar, looking a little ruffled, walking from the room.

"Dude, you have a friend with benefits too?" Skylar was smiling slyly and Sonny looked up at Chad, who may have pulled away from the kiss , but still had his arms wrapped around Sonny's waist.

He looked disgusted, and Sonny's heart broke a little bit.

He didn't even want to be friends with benefits.

"No," Chad scoffed, "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. And CDC doesn't do friends with benefits with Randoms! It's not classy."

Sonny placed her hands on Chad's chest and to his surprise pushed him back, so his arms fell from her waist.

"Fine, if you feel that way..." Sonny bit back a sob.

She thought that the kiss had meant he liked her.

Even just as a friend.

Although kisses never really mean that do they?

"If I feel what way Sonny?" Chad looked confused, and glanced at Tawni for help who shrugged her shoulders.

She knew, and she though Sonny did too, where Chad was going with this.

This was where she wanted Skylar to go with this.

"That you'd never be friends with a Random!" Sonny sneered, half-heartedly, "we're not classy enough to be "friend's with benefits" with."

She crossed her arms angrily like a small child, and pouted her bottom lip.

"Exactly," Chad said, "_it's_ not classy. I'm not going to be your 'friend with benefit'. I want to be your boyfriend, if you'll -."

The last part of Chad's sentence was cut off by Sonny's lips, as she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms once again around his neck.

He pulled his arms around her waist, and lifted her off the ground, spinning her, while they kissed.

"I wish you'd do that for me," Tawni complained as she and Skylar left the love birds to it.

Sonny and Chad however didn't hear her, they were too busy kissing, making up for lost time.

Because everyone knows, friends with benefits nearly always leads to something more –just sometimes not the way you think.

And by the way, it took Skylar mere hours after that to ask Tawni out for real.

**It was fluff. But ah well. Like I said before do not gouge your eyes out. It's not fun (friend tried to do it) and even if this story sucked at least you can flame it in a review =D Review please?**


End file.
